Parentage: ‘AMIECH1602’ is a seedling selection resulting from the self-pollination of the species, Echeveria pulidonis (unnamed and unpatented). The self-pollination event occurred in the summer of 2009 at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Seed was harvested by the inventor, then germinated, and the resulting seedlings were then grown to a mature size. In spring of 2011, one seedling was observed to exhibit unique foliage characteristics and growth habit. The seedling was isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘AMIECH1602’ was selected for commercialization in the summer of 2011.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AMIECH1602’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the spring of 2012 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Through six subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.